1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for use with a bed to allow a patient to move himself or herself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard apparatus in use today to allow a patient in bed to move himself or herself are limited in their ability to allow the patient to move to different positions on or about the bed.